Retourne toi
by Sept Williams
Summary: Milo et Camus sont de garde. Ils passent la nuit dans la même chambre, avec un seul lit, une chaleur étouffante, et des pensées déplacées ...


Retourne toi

Auteur: Sept Williams

Série: Saint Seiya

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada, c'est à dire pas moi (

Résumé: Milo et Camus sont de garde. Ils passent la nuit dans la même chambre, avec un seul lit, une chaleur étouffante, et des pensées déplacées ...

Couple: Milo/Camus

Le vent soufflait sur le sanctuaire d'Athéna. La princesse Saori dormait dans la chambre du Grand Pope, gardée par le chevalier d'or du Verseau et le chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Chaque nuit, deux chevaliers d'or étaient chargés de surveiller la chambre de la princesse afin de la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

La chambre du Grand Pope était située après les 12 maisons du Zodiaque, dans le dernier bâtiment du sanctuaire. Ce bâtiment était composé de la Grande Salle, de la chambre de garde, et de la chambre du Pope.

Camus et Milo passaient donc la nuit dans la chambre de garde ce soir-là.

Elle était composée d'un unique lit, placé sur la gauche, au pied duquel étaient posées les deux armures d'or, et d'un bassin rempli d'eau au centre, ainsi que d'une chaise.

Le chevalier du Scorpion dormait dans le lit tandis que Camus, lui, regardait le vent chaud d'été souffler par la fenêtre. Il était fatigué mais préfèra laisser dormir son ami, et alla se poser sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il regarda Milo un instant. Il avait l'air paisible, il rêvait sûrement. Soudain, le chevalier du Verseau eu une sorte de flash. _ Il voyait Milo, à l'intérieur de la maison du Scorpion, puis il se voyait, lui-même, s'approcher et s'arrêter juste devant lui._

_NON_

_Puis il embrassait Milo, contre l'un des murs du temple._

_NON_

_Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre ... _

Après plusieurs tentatives Milo avait réussi à arrêter la vision. Il était assis dans le lit, la respiration saccadée, ses yeux dans ceux de Camus. Comment se fait il que le rêve qu'il était en train de faire se soit téléporté dans la tête du maître du Verseau? Les deux chevaliers se regardaient encore. Camus ayant toujours été un maître dans l'art de garder son visage inexpréssif, Milo n'arrivait pas à sonder ses pensées. Il hésita. Devait il s'expliquer où faire comme si de rien n'était et se retourner pour dormir?

« Je ... » Il commença à parler mais pas un mot de plus n'accepta de sortir de sa bouche. Puis Camus ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules, et il posa sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise pour s'endormir. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Milo se recoucha et se tourna dos à lui, en se maudissant pour ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Sans cesse il avait peur de se remettre à rêver, et que Camus puisse encore une fois s'appercevoir qu'il rêvait de lui. Et il sentait que le chevalier du Verseau était lui aussi encore éveillé. Était il totalement indifférent à ce qu'il venait de voir où bien est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il ne dormait pas non plus?

Se disant que de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant, il se décida à parler:

« Euh ... Tu veux prendre le lit? J'ai ... J'ai plus trop envie de dormir là. »

Camus releva la tête et la secoua en un signe négatif.

« Okay. » reprit Milo.

Il sortit du lit. Bien que Camus porte sa tenue de sous-armure, Milo lui, était torse nu. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors, histoire de pas rester devant Camus sans rien faire. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti à regarder par la fenêtre alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'on ne distinguait absolument pas le moindre rocher dehors.

Milo se retourna donc pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit, et ne sachant que faire d'autre, sous le regard de son ami, il se recoucha. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent les deux éveillés, et le chevalier du Scorpion sentait que Camus luttait contre le sommeil. Au bout d'une heure, Milo en eu assez et s'exclama:

« Tu me stresse Camus à te battre pour ne pas dormir. Ça me coupe le sommeil. » Alors que le chevalier du Verseau relevait encore la tête, il ajouta: « Le lit est grand alors j'vais pas te bouffer si tu te couche à côté de moi. Pis si demain on s'endort pendant l'entraînement Saori va pas être contente, alors couche toi et dors. »

Le maître des Glaces hocha la tête et se coucha à côté de Milo, sur le côté droit du lit.

_'Il m'énerve à jamais ouvrir la bouche et à toujours me parler avec ses yeux. Qu'il s'étonne pas après si je fais des rêves comme ça avec lui dedans.'_

Milo tentait de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par la présence de Camus à ses côtés et essaya encore de s'endormir. Mais cette fois c'était vraiment peine perdu. Rien que de savoir que le chevalier d'or du Verseau était dans le même lit que lui suffisait à chasser tout sommeil de son esprit. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas torse nu.

À peine Milo avait il pensé ça, qu'il entendit Camus retirer son t-shirt.

« Putain il fait chaud. » dit il en le jetant au pied du lit.

Arg ... Oui c'est sûr, maintenant le chevalier du Scorpions avait chaud. Cette fois, plus question de s'endormir, sinon les dieux seuls savent ce qu'il serait capable de faire durant son sommeil. Il s'imagina un instant en train de dormir et de se jeter sur Camus. Mouais ... Ben vaudrait mieux éviter ce genre de gaffe.

Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dormait pas? Est-ce que c'est à cause du rêve?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Milo n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

« Milo. Si tu continu à bouger comme ça je t'enferme dans un bloc de glace. C'est compris? »

« Euh ... Ouais désolé. C'est parce-qu'il fait trop chaud. »

« On peut enlever la couverture si tu veux, ça me ... »

« NON ... Non ça ira merci. » _Oups ... Si il voit dans quel état je suis il risque de prendre peur, alors faut surtout pas enlever la couverture._

« Okay. »

C'est pas vrai ... Mon envie de me retourner pour pouvoir l'observer est tellement forte qu'elle l'emporte sur la raison et je me retourne face à son dos. Je peux enfin laisser mon regard parcourir sa peau sans devoir le faire à la dérobé, comme je le fais générallement. Mes yeux se perdent sur son cou, ses cheveux foncés, son dos musclé, et jusqu'à ses reins, le couverture m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il est vraiment le plus beau des chevaliers d'or. Bien plus beau que Aphrodite parce que bien plus charismatique et viril. Il impose le respect à quiconque par sa noblesse, sa dignité, sa froideur et sa classe.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit noire, un rayon de lune traverse la fenêtre à laquelle je tourne le dos et vient éclairer son dos d'une trainée de lumière.

Je lève ma main pour le carresser mais je l'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui. Puis fermant les yeux parce que je sais que je vais regretter ce que je vais faire, je pose ma main sur lui, au millieu de son dos, et je descend jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Je le sens tressailler et il se retourne pour me faire face, je retire ma main. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, il a l'air vraiment surpris. Mes yeux se détachent des siens pour parcourir son torse un instant avant de revenir se plonger dans ses yeux si bleus.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre je lève ma main jusqu'à torse et le carresse. De toute façon au point où j'en suis, autant en profiter avant de me faire remballer parce que c'est la dernière occasion que j'aurais. Il tressaille encore une fois mais ne me repousse pas. Je crois que je le trouble mais il essaye de ne pas le montrer.

Puis soudain, je me sens comme irrésisstiblement attiré par ses lèvres et je l'embrasse. Il tente de me repousser d'abord mais je n'abandonne pas. Je n'aurais pas insisté s'il m'avait repoussé tout à l'heure mais là non. Alors que ma main se dirige encore une fois vers son corps il se lève dans un mouvement brusque et se dirige vers le bassin au millieu de la chambre. Il s'asperge le visage d'eau fraiche tandis que je me lève à mon tour. Je m'approche du mur où il s'est ensuite dirigé et me place devant lui. J'approche une fois de plus mes lèvres des siennes et je n'ai pas besoin de finir mon mouvement, il s'empare lui-même des miennes, puis il échange nos positions et me plaque contre le mur. Nos torses sont l'un contre l'autre et je le désire encore plus. Mes mains parcourent son corps et ses mains parcourent le mien. D'un mouvement brusque il me pousse jusqu'à me faire tomber sur le lit et se positionne au dessus de moi. Je retire le reste de ma tenue et il fait de même avant de se recoucher sur moi. Il continu à passer ses mains sur mon torse et je sens son érection contre la mienne. Il descend la tête pour m'embrasser et me retourne contre les draps. Tout en me carressant le dos et le torse en passant ses mains dessous moi, je le sens se positionner. Puis il me prend les hanche et d'un geste brusque, il vient en moi et commence à faire des va et vient afin de faire passer la douleur. Une fois que c'est le cas, il essaye de s'occuper de mon érection avec sa main mais, le plaisir le submerge et il n'arrive pas à laisser sa main sous moi et va la replacer sur mes hanches en tentant de parler:

« J'arrive pas _huuummm_, désolé ... »

« Je _hummmm_ je vais le faire _huuummmm »_

« Okay »

Il reprend ses mouvements et je commence à me carresser. Le plaisir s'intensifie à chaque coup de reins et je sens que je vais pas tarder à me libérer. Je repense à Camus comme je l'ai toujours connu, c'est à dire froid, et distant, avec son air tellement supérieur et classe, et cette simple pensée suffit pour que je me répande entre les draps, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Camus. Puis il s'effondre sur moi et se retire après quelques instants, et nous restons allongés l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un certain moment, la respiration saccadée, puis sans avoir conscience de rien, je m'endors, si près de son corps.

Milo s'est endormi. Il est beau quand il dort et j'ai soudain envie de le rapprocher de moi, mais je ne le fais pas. Demain matin il faudra tout oublier, et tout faire comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Alors je grave cette image de lui dans ma tête, pour qu'il me reste quelque chose de cette nuit, même si ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Je m'endors bien plus tard.

Le soleil se lève à peine. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je les tourne immédiatemment vers la place où aurait dû se trouver Camus. Je relève la tête et je vois qu'il est déjà debout et qu'il est en train de s'habiller. Il a déjà enfilé son pantalon et il s'apperçoit que je suis réveillé.

À son regard je prend conscience que rien ne changera d'avant.

Il enfile son t-shirt sans rien dire après une toilette rapide au dessus du bassin et je décide de ne pas briser le silence. J'enfile un caleçon et mon pantalon, et me dirige vers le centre de la pièce pour m'asperger d'eau, et tandis que je me sèche avec ma serviette je m'apperçoit qu'il est immobile devant la fenêtre. Je jette la serviette sur mon épaule et m'approche de lui.

« Camus. Ce qui s'est passé ... C'était juste une fois? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite.

« Nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna, on ne peut pas perdre notre temps avec ça. »

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui, de sorte qu'il soit pris entre le mur et moi et je passe ma main sur son torse en la dirigeant vers son bas ventre.

« T'appelles ça perdre du temps? »

Il se dégage de ma prise, troublé, et me lance un regard d'excuse.

« On peut pas je suis désolé. »

Il endosse son armure d'or, et, après avoir refait le lit et enfilé ma tenue complète, je l'imite. Le signal de l'arrivée de Saori se fait entendre et on se place les deux de part et d'autre de la grande porte, qui ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir.

« Princesse. »

Tandis que Camus escorte Saori hors de la chambre je referme les portes de la chambre d'Athéna et les regarde sortir. Et je pense:

_'S'il se retourne avant de passer la porte, ça veut dire que c'est pas fini.'_

Au moment de traverser le pas de la porte, le chevalier du Verseau tourne la tête vers moi d'un geste hésitant et croise mon regard. Je lui souris et lui fais un clin d'oeil, et il me renvoit mon sourire avant de disparaître de mon point de vue.

Je sais que c'est pas fini, on remettra ça. Qui sait, ça deviendra peut-être plus sérieux ensuite, j'aimerais bien. Je sors à mon tour de la chambre de garde, le sourire aux lèvres et je prend la direction de la maison du scorpion en pensant déjà à notre prochain rendez-vous.


End file.
